This invention relates to a loading vehicle operated by electric battery power, wherein a chassis is associated with a loading means at the front end thereof, an electric traction motor, a battery box and a battery lifting device are carried on said chassis, and said battery box is supported by said chassis and removable therefrom by actuation of said lifting device. The invention also relates to a free standing supporting pallet arranged to be used in connection with such a vehicle.
Up to now, loading vehicles operated by electric battery power have been used in coal mines for relatively ligh work and, according to general belief, they have not been considered suitable for heavy duty applications, for example in metal mines.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electric battery driven loading vehicle which is not limited for use in coal mines but can be given a design and size so as to enable heavy duty applications for example in metal mines. Another object of the invention is to provide such a vehicle with improved means to facilitate the removal, carrying, and replacement of the battery.